


051 - A Paragraph

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Note: Here is a teeny tiny mini-fic* to celebrate Catfish’s Lorne Falls set being on Live at the Wireless again. *Seriously. It’s very short. Shorter than Larry.





	051 - A Paragraph

Larry met you out on the street and you followed him up to the studio where the guys were mid-interview. You quietly entered the room, and Van’s eyes landed on you straight away. His face lit up in a wide grin. The guy interviewing them noticed, mostly because of Van’s lack of reply to a question.

“Sorry, mate,” Van apologised. “My girlfriend just got here. Haven’t seen her in two months.”

“Did you want to go say hi?” the interviewer asked. Van looked at you and you shook your head. You’re working, you thought to him. He smiled.

“Nah. If I hug her now, mate, I ain’t lettin’ go for another two months.”

When the interview was over they stood and all shook hands formally. Van was bouncing on the spot making small talk when the guy said he should just go to you. Van rushed over and bundled you up into his arms. You were lifted off the ground and you wrapped your legs around his hips. You hated being away from him, but the intensity of the reunions made it worth it. He kissed you hard and you forgot that you were in a room of other people.


End file.
